


A Lady's Pride

by yaakov



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Loveless Marriage, Pre-Series, problems in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaakov/pseuds/yaakov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis and Selyse have an uncomfortable conversation after an awkward round of dutiful sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Despite them being completely incompatible in the bedroom, I imagine they could make a fierce pair when the situation requires. Picture Lord Stannis and Lady Selyse giving you stern angry glares at the exact same time and tell me you don’t agree.

The lord was standing over the wash basin in his lady’s bedchamber. He always washed himself first and left quickly, and his wife never cared to protest. It sometimes took them nearly an hour from start to finish, and Lady Selyse had never been the most patient of women.

“You could prepare yourself before you come to my bed,” Selyse said peevishly to her husband.

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Stannis growled, his back still turned to his wife. “Toy around with myself like a boy of twelve?”

“I’ve heard it’s effective,” Selyse said. “You could use the sitting room off of my bedchamber and come to me only when you’re good and ready.”

“Until one of your handmaids enters the room and spoils the act.” 

He cast a scowl over his shoulder, which his wife returned. Stannis wiped the water from his hands with a clean cloth and reached for his trousers. He always undressed himself and very deliberately laid out his clothes and he required the same from Selyse. They had once tried undressing each other, hoping it would arouse them, but the act had proved so awkward that they had abandoned the idea of undressing altogether that afternoon.

Stannis paused to study his wife as she rose from the bed, a thin robe wrapped around her bony frame.

“I only ask this of you twice a year at most,” he reminded her. “You could try being patient during those times.”

Selyse eyed him haughtily. “And _you_ could swallow your pride and request a potion from your maester.”

Stannis’s jaw clenched tight. “I will not pester Cressen with such a ridiculous request.”

Selyse was unfazed. “There are also spells from Asshai that I’m certain Lady Melisandre could perform if you—“

“Enough!” Stannis barked. His harsh tone brooked no further discussion.

Selyse turned from him began her ablutions. Stannis politely looked away, as he always did, and focused on lacing his shirt. They were silent for several moments, and typically Stannis would have taken his leave with a brusque goodbye, but something stayed him.

“Has it become wholly unenjoyable for you?” His voice was tight and uncomfortable, and his eyes remained firmly fixed on his laces.

Selyse had a ready and truthful answer. “Only because of your reluctance.”

She looked at her husband but she hadn't expected him to meet her eyes. His jaw was still clenched, but his deep-set eyes looked almost sad.

“I mean you no disrespect, Selyse.”

“I know you don’t,” she said, swiftly and quietly.

She patted herself dry, expecting Stannis to leave any second, but he lingered. She wondered absurdly if he wanted some kind of comfort from her. Selyse was not moved to offer any. When she spoke again, she scarcely knew why. Her husband’s strange mood was making her uncomfortable.

“The priestess explained to me once how the spells work,” she rattled on in a clanging voice. “They summon visions in the flames. You would see whatever it is in the world that arouses you and be filled with fire. And even for a man with no lust whatsoever, the warmth of the flames could arouse him.”

A frown of distaste tugged at Stannis’s mouth, but still that odd look in his eye remained.

“I will not resort to sorcery in the bedchamber."

Selyse tutted. “I don’t see why not. You might even enjoy something for once, Stannis.”

“You insult me,” he hissed.

“And you tire me,” Selyse shot back. She turned away and waved a dismissive hand. “By your leave, my lord.”

She could feel Stannis fuming from across the room.

“My lady,” he spat out before storming from the room.

Selyse decided to dress herself exceptionally well for dinner that evening. She chose a slim, light-blue gown and a necklace of white crystals. She dabbed her lips and cheeks with rouge as her jewels sparkled on her slender neck. A maid scurried in the background, quickly and wordlessly stripping the bedclothes to be cleaned. 

The lady regarded her own features in her fine looking-glass. She lifted her chin, scowling slightly to behold that damned shadow upon her lip, but despite that feeling pleased by her severe expression. She raised a prideful eyebrow and imagined what her lord husband might be doing just then. Most likely Stannis was holding a private audience with Ser Davos, subjecting the poor man to his endless complaints while the old smuggler felt too low to object. The man loved her husband unreservedly for reasons Selyse had never understood.

“Would that his devoted Onion Knight could bear him sons,” she muttered irritably under her breath.

The handmaid squeaked. “My lady?”

Selyse rounded on her. “Do not repeat those words to a single soul. Take them to your grave.” The poor girl quivered under her lady’s rage, but Selyse wasn’t finished. “If I hear any version of this repeated to or by anyone, I will cut your tongue from your throat.”

The maid grabbed the bundle of soiled bedclothes and stumbled from the room as quickly as her feet could manage. Selyse watched her go, feeling rather pleased with herself. No matter how many failures transpired in the lady's bedchamber, men and women would always scrape and scurry before Selyse and her stern lord husband. In that regard at least, she could do much worse than Stannis Baratheon.


End file.
